Pour qu'il vive
by Odyssea-fic
Summary: Parce que la guerre avait laissé bien plus de séquelles sur les Weasley que ce que le monde aurait pu imaginer. Et parce que Georges était près à tout pour que Fred vive, même au pire...
1. Prologue

On va faire court : Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR sauf ce qui ne lui appartient pas

 **Prologue**

Fred avait encore le sourire aux lèvres quand une nouvelle explosion eu lieu. Mais celle-ci était plus proche que les autres et il eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête dans sa direction qu'il fut violemment percuté par quelque chose de très dur. Tout devint noir avant même que son corps ne se soit effondré sur le sol.

Revenir à lui fut difficile. Comme si quelque chose sur lui pesait une tonne. Non pas sur lui... en lui ! Il se redressa finalement soudainement et vomit tout ce qu'il put. Puis il se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le dos et lutta pour ouvrir les yeux.

\- Ric, murmura une voix près de lui. Ric c'est Roxanne, ouvre les yeux pour moi s'il te plait.

La voix lui était inconnue mais le ton suppliant l'incita à faire un effort. Il souleva difficilement les paupières, comme si son corps refusait de lui obéir. Finalement, il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir à son chevet une jeune fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Elle avait le teint mat et la forme de son visage lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un sans qu'il ne parvienne à se souvenir qui. Et si son regard n'avait pas reflétait tant d'inquiétude, aucun doute que ses yeux clairs auraient illuminé son visage. Et s'il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage, il reconnaitrait ces yeux partout. C'était les siens, et ceux de Georges. Mais comment… ?

\- Qui es-tu ?

Sa voix sonna étrangement à ses oreilles mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question que l'expression dans l'adolescente passa soudainement de l'inquiétude à l'effroi.

\- Non pas ça, souffla-t-elle.

Elle relâcha sa main qu'elle serrait jusque-là comme si elle s'était brulée et s'éloignait de lui à reculons en murmurant des « non s'il vous plait non » suppliant.

Une porte qu'il n'avait pas remarquée jusque-là s'ouvrit dans le dos de la jeune fille qui se retourna en sursautant avant de se jeter dans les bras de la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer.

\- Il est mort ! il l'a tué ! il est mort Mia !

Fred se redressa l'entente de ces mots. Mais c'était qui cette fille à la fin ! Et surtout c'était quoi cette réaction !il était vivant merci bien ! Et de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire à elle ? Il ne la connaissait même pas.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur une autre adolescente cette fois. La femme lui confia doucement la jeune fille en larme et attendit qu'elles aient toutes les deux passé la porte pour avancer vers lui.

Quand elle s'arrêta devant son lit, il n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaitre mais hésita tout de même.

\- Hermione ?

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement.

\- Tu as… changé…

Un discret gloussement lui échappa.

\- Je ne t'imaginais pas capable d'autant de tact. Je pense que le terme qui convient dans ce cas est « vieillit ». Oui Fred j'ai vieillit, mais ça n'a rien de surprenant dans la mesure où tu es mort il y a plus de trente ans.

Alors, alors, alors… ?


	2. Chapter 1

On va faire court : Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR sauf ce qui ne lui appartient pas

PS: (un post scriptum avant le texte c'est bizarre je sais) donc PS: j'ai remédié au problème des tirets!

 _Oui Fred j'ai vieillit, mais ça n'a rien de surprenant dans la mesure où tu es mort il y a plus de trente ans._

Chapitre 1

Le silence était pesant. Et Fred n'aimait pas ça. Le silence n'était jamais pesant quand il était dans les environs. Il pouvait être gêné à cause d'une blague un peu douteuse… mais jamais pesant. Et surtout pas de son fait, ce qui était visiblement actuellement le cas étant donnait qu'Hermione paraissait tout à fait sereine, attendant patiemment qu'il intègre l'information.

\- Quoi… ?

C'est à peine si la femme, plus si jeune que ça finalement, pu entendre le faible murmure qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Tu te rappelles la bataille à Poudlard ? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

\- Il acquiesça, peu sûr de pouvoir produire le moindre son.

\- Un sort d'explosion a percuté un mur tout près de toi. Tu es mort sur le coup.

Le même silence pesant sembla nouveau envahir l'espace.

\- Mais c'est impossible… je veux dire… je suis là… je suis vivant….

Il s'interrompit soudainement.

\- Je suis vivant hein ?

La panique commença à l'envahir. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Georges. Le reste de sa famille non plus mais Georges… après ce qu'ils appelaient entre eux « l'incident de l'oreille » ils avaient beaucoup parlé des risque liés à la guerre et si Fred s'était montré légèrement surprotecteur vis-à-vis de son jumeau suite à son accident, il avait tout de même était rassuré de ne pas en avoir été la victime, inquiet de ce qu'aurait pu être la réaction de son frère dans ce cas. En effet, Georges était le plus fusionnel d'eux deux dans leur lien de gémellité et lui avait affirmé qu'il ne le laisserait pas mourir et cette promesse avait laissé un étrange gout amer dans la bouche de Fred.

Hermione le sortit finalement de ses pensées déplaisantes.

\- Oui tu es vivant… mais il n'en n'est pas moins vrai que tu es mort pendant la guerre.

\- Alors comment… ?

A la grimace qui apparut furtivement sur le visage d'Hermione, il sut que l'histoire ne serait pas belle et quand celle-ci fit place à un regard triste est désolé, sa pensée précédente lui revint à l'esprit.

\- Georges… ?

Elle acquiesça doucement.

\- Hermione je… tu sais Georges et moi on est vraiment fusionnel mais il… il n'aurait pas pu le supporter. Je serai mort à l'intérieur si j'avais dû le perdre mais… mais il n'aurait pas pu le supporter… la gémellité chez les sorciers ce n'est pas comme chez les moldus. Les jumeaux forment un tout, un équilibre. Tu m'as un jour dit que tu voyais en nous une intelligence effrayant mise au service d'une folie plus effrayante encore. Dans notre équilibre, Georges est cette folie alors… alors même s'il a fait appel à la magie noir ou je ne sais quoi pour me ramener, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça. Et je vais rattraper ça ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sont équilibre, je vais le ramener.

Fred parlait de plus en plus vite, tentant de justifier les actions de son frère dont il ne savait rien, et la larme qui coula le long de la joue d'Hermione entraina les siennes, le rendant plus inquiet encore de ce que sa moitié avait pu faire. S'était-il sacrifié pour lui ?

\- Il est vivant ? hein Hermione ? Georges est vivant ?

Cette fois elle secoua négativement la tête.

\- Non… non… non mais, quel idiot… quel est l'intérêt de me ramener auprès de lui pour mourir dans le processus… non…non…

\- Oh Fred… il n'est pas mort en te ramenant.

Le jeune homme releva la tête.

\- Quoi ? mais… co…

Il allait demander comment il était mort dans ce cas mais l'expression sur le visage de son amie lui coupa la voix. Oui Hermione était son amie. Bien sûre elle était d'abord celle de Ron, mais avec le temps, et un peu par la force des choses, elle était devenue la sienne aussi. Et son amie la regardait comme si elle avait quelque chose d'absolument horrible à lui annoncer. Hors elle venait déjà de lui dire que son jumeau était mort et que c'était, d'après ce qu'il en avait compris, en lien avec sa résurrection à lui… il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui pouvait être pire que ça.

Mais Hermione ne fit pas cas de sa peur, ou peut-être ne l'entendit-elle pas.

\- Quelques années après la guerre, Georges a épousé Angélina. Nous savions tous que tu étais sorti avec elle à une époque et certain d'entre nous n'étaient pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée mais… mais les Weasley approuvaient alors nous n'avons rien dit. Et puis les jumeaux sont nés : Roxanne… et Fréderic.

Le jeune homme avait grimacé en apprenant que son frère avait épousé la jeune métisse avec laquelle il sortait à l'époque de … sa mort. Pas par jalousie, même si de son point de vue, Angie était « actuellement » sa copine… mais plutôt parce que ça ne lui paraissait pas très… sain. Mais dans la catégorie des idées malsaines, on passait à un tout autre niveau… donner son prénom à son fils… venant de n'importe qui d'autre ça aurait été un hommage assez élogieux mais il connaissait trop bien Georges et ce qu'il y avait de plus sombre en lui et ça… ça c'était une mauvaise chose.

\- Là encore, certains d'entre nous se sont inquiétés mais ta famille… heu… je reviendrai plus tard sur ce point. Il s'est passé de nombreuses choses au court des années mais je ne suis pas certaine d'être la plus objective pour en parler alors tu verras ça plus tard avec les autres enfants.

Fred ne savait pas de quels enfants elle pouvait bien parler mais son inquiétude principal était qu'elle semblait tourner autour du pot. Hors Hermione Granger ne tourne jamais autour du pot.

\- Dis-moi Hermione !

Il avait presque crié, prenant soudainement conscience que sa voix sonnait différemment. Et il allait maintenant entendre pourquoi.

\- Georges a effectivement fait usage de magie noire pour te ramener… il l'a utilisé sur Fréderic, le sacrifiant pour que tu prennes sa place.

Fred senti son souffle se couper dans sa gorge et son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. Non ! Non son frère n'avait pas pu faire une chose pareille. Sacrifier un enfant ! Son propre enfant. Le jeune homme se pencha en avant et vomit à nouveau dans la bassine qui était là à son réveil et qui s'était magiquement vidé entretemps.

Hermione lui caressa doucement les cheveux d'un mouvement qu'il qualifia immédiatement de « maternelle ». Peut-être les enfants dont elle avait parlé plus tôt étaient-ils les siens ? Après tout, de nombreuses années avaient passé.

Il se redressa finalement et la regarda. Et il sut que ce n'était pas tout.

\- Dis-moi le reste, la supplia-t-il presque.

Elle passa doucement la main sur sa joue.

\- Angélina est rentrée à ce moment. Elle a trouvé Roxanne stupéfiée dans le salon. Puis Georges alors qu'il finissait le rituel. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne l'a pas entendu entrer. Elle lui a jeté l'avada sans aucune hésitation. Frédéric était toujours vivant alors le temps que les aurors arrivent, elle a effacé toutes les traces du rituel et m'a envoyé une Roxanne paniquée et son frère inconscient par cheminette. Roxanne a eu du mal à m'expliquer la situation. Après avoir pris soin de Ric j'ai contacté Harry au bureau des Aurors. Il m'a dit qu'Angie refusait de parler. Je lui ai tout raconté. Il est passé hier soir. Il a pu lui parler. Tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir c'est si son fils avait survécu. Quand Harry lui a dit qu'il était vivant même si inconscient. Elle a décidé de plaider coupable, lui expliquant que si elle expliquait les raisons de son geste, on saurait que Georges a utilisé un rituel de magie noir sur son petit garçon et que celui-ci serait enfermé. Le procès s'est tenu ce matin. Elle a confirmé avoir assassiné un héro de guerre et n'a exprimé aucun remord… elle a reçu le baiser du détraqueur il y a quelques heures. Roxanne ne t'a pas quitté depuis que vous êtes arrivés… jusqu'à ce que tu ne la reconnaisses pas et qu'elle comprenne qu'en plus d'être orpheline, elle a perdu son frère….

Angie… sa douce Angie… et Georges… des assassins tous les deux. Par amour. Tuant par amour, mourant par amour. A quoi ça sert. Et Roxanne ?! La pauvre. Sa nièce… sa sœur ? son cœur était partagé, la magie avait ce genre de conséquence… mais la jeune fille ne le serait probablement pas. C'est à cause de lui qu'elle venait de perdre toute sa famille.

Et les autres ? ses frères ? ses parents ? sa soeur ? comment n'avaient-ils rien vu ? ils avaient eu trente ans pour se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il y avait un autre secret là-dessous, une autre révélation tout aussi horrible et douloureuse qu'Hermione lui avait cachée, il l'avait senti dans son récit.

Mais là il ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage et il se laissa emporter par le néant.

Alors, alors, alors… ?


End file.
